endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Deniable Operations
Deniable Operations is a technology on the Military technology tree. It unlocks one System Improvement in Quantum-damped circuits, unlocks a ship module in Blast Effect Battery and unlocks the ability create Privateers. It also unlocks a Battle Tactics Set: Lethal Squadron. "Controlling the flow of information in any war is imperative to victory. Now that the art of erasing the existence of military operations has been perfected--no memories, no physical evidence, no digital trails left--this ultimate goal is much closer." Note * Add notes regarding which races get a unique version of this technology. * Add who knows this technology from the start of the game. * Replace "Food" with food icon, etc. using Icons * Political Impact: Militarists Blast Effect Battery (Weapon Module) Damages * Collateral Damage 250 * Increase chance to be targeted 30 * DPS Modifier against Small Ships 100% * DPS Modifier against Large Ships 50% * Weapon fires once every phase * Weapon ignores Shields and Hull Plating * Area of Effect target Flotillas Ranges * Short - Optimal (100%) * Medium - Optimal (100%) * Long - Optimal (100%) Special * This module can only be fitted on Heavy Mounts. * This module has no type and will not impact the balance between Projectile and Energy weapons. Cost: 300 Industry Quantum-damped circuits *+100 Initial XP on ships on Fleets *-16 Dust Upkeep *Political Impact: Militarists Cost 1280 Industry "A great obstacle to the development of increasingly small integrated circuits is that at small enough chip scales, quantum particle and field effects interfere with the intended operations of the transistors. By using quantum damping technology, however, these parasitic effects can be bled off so the circuits perform as intended at less than five nanometer scales." Prepped Bases *Unlocks Privateers *Fleets with only Mercenaries (units bought on the Marketplace) can display a neutral flag, preventing other empires (even Allies) from knowing which empire is controlling them. *Upkeep is more expensive for Privateer Fleets. "A first, pragmatic step towards using non-nationals as troops (officially or unofficially) is that two key types of bases must be built. First, anonymous and deniable outposts for the privateers to use; second, coordinated home defenses to ensure safety should the mercenaries decide to bite the hand that feeds them..." Lethal Squadron * Unlocks the following tactics: ** Repair Protocol (Long/Long/Short) : Post battle, surviving Squadron crews aid in the repair of their damaged host ship ** Strafing Run (Short / Medium/ Long) : These orders ensure that the fighters' primary role is bomber protection, focusing on the destruction of enemy fighters intercepting bombers. ** Fleet Escort (Long / Medium / Medium) Rather than going on the attack, fighters are ordered to defend the fleet vessels. Their familiarity with the ships and maneuvers give them improved odds to dodge. Deniable Operations (Cravers Affinity) This faction-specific technology replaces Quantum-damped Circuits with Craver Dark Ops,. which offers a higher experience boost to ships. "Controlling the flow of information in any war is imperative to victory. While the Cravers care little for the opinion of their own population, the Hive is smart enough to know that the opinions of others can affect military outcomes. Learning to erase the existence of military operations gives the Cravers more options for their favorite way of handling diplomacy." Craver Dark Ops *+180 Initial XP on ships on Fleets *-16 Dust Upkeep *Political Impact: Militarists Cost 1280 Industry "By sending Craver crews on intense, brutal training programs, fleets enjoy elevated experience levels straight out of the nest. Keeping the intensity of the training secret from the wider population allows the operations to exist."